


Hymn of the Missing

by LadyTempus



Series: Percy Jackson Oneshots [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 09:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6000664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyTempus/pseuds/LadyTempus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This book is based of a song that I listen to called Hymn of the Missing. It is by Red and so the song rights go to them. I would highly suggest to read this you listen to the song first. It is not very long and I will leave the url of my favorite version for anyone who wants to listen. All rights to characters go to Rick Riordan.  </p>
<p>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5TTPPXtsd4A</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hymn of the Missing

So the **Bold is what I like to think of Percy's part of the song.** The _Italic is Annabeth's part of the song._ The _**bold and italic is both of them.**_

The clashing of weapons and smell of blood was all around the clearing. A battle between freedom and destruction was taking place, unknown to the majority of the world. In the battle two particular beings stood out above the rest. One was a girl with fierce grey eyes and blonde hair that usually hung in princess curls around her face. She looked worn out as her orange t-shirt was singed at the end and she was covered in gold dust and red blood from head to toe. She was using a dagger to fight off a hellhound. Against her back was a boy with stormy, sea green eyes and raven, black hair. Like the girl he was also looking grungy, but his fighting wasn't affected by his appearance, even though he was bleeding from several minor wounds, many acquired from protecting the golden haired girl at his back. His bronze sword was his hand as he fought an Earthborn. A hurricane of great magnitude surrounded the two by the boy's powers. He would let nothing happen to the girl. **_I tried to walk together_** _._ The boy and girl were killing every monster that came near them. The battle was calming down, but She hadn't showed Herself yet. As the girl finished her monster she turned to help the boy, something she would forever regret. The boy had also finished his monster and turned to the girl sensing something powerful behind him. Horror flashed in his eyes at what he saw. She had appeared behind the girl holding a sword that was rushing forward to strike his most precious person down. Faster than either two could see the boy moved to the back side of the girl and used his body to protect her. The girl heard a sound that was depressingly familiar to her, sword cutting through a person's body. The girl then heard a scream that made her stomach curdle and another that sounded crazed. The girl turned to find a nightmare. _But the night was growing dark._ A bronze sword was sticking out of Her chest while Her sword was doing the same to the raven haired boy's chest. With another brutal scream from the boy She was torn apart by a hurricane from the inside out. She was no more. The girl screamed as the boy fell to the ground, the earth soaking up his blood. _I thought you were beside me._ The girl dropped to his side sobbing, begging him to stay with her and calling for the sun god. The boy smiled even though blood trickled out of his mouth.

"I love you forever Wise Girl." The sun god finally arrived, but it was too late as the boy's sea green eyes dulled and closed for the final time. _But I reached and you were gone._ The girl's screaming sob echoed around the battlefield as she cried for her soulmate's death.

Over the next several days mourning for the dead was throughout the camp, but most of all for the black haired boy who had sacrificed himself. As his shroud burned the girl couldn't handle it, he had died for her mistake. She ran away to the only place where she still felt somewhat connected to him, the canoe lake in the camp. She stood on the sand crying, unknown to her, she was being watched. In paradise the boy stood and watched his love, call for him, crying for him. **Sometimes I hear you call, from some lost and distant shore. I hear you crying softly for the way it was before.**

Time passed and the girl now stayed in his cabin, locking everyone else out. No one could help her as she mourned for the boy who was watching her, aching to be by her side. _**Where are you now?**_ **Are you lost?** _ **Will I find you again**_ **?** **Are you alone? Are you afraid? Are you searching for me** _ **?**_ _Why did you go? I had to stay, now I'm searching for you._ ** _Will you wait? Will you wait_** _? Will I see you again?_

After many months the girl finally came out from his cabin, fire in her eyes. She left camp after she decided that she wanted to join him, but to do so she would have to die in battle. She went into the wilderness and fought as many monsters she could find, all in hope to join him again. _You took it when you left, these scars are just a trace. Now it wanders lost and wounded, this heart that I misplaced._

The boy watched in despair as the girl wondered the Earth and finally met her match with the Chimera.

_**Where are you now?** _

The girl sent several strikes at the beast, only landing a few. She dodged knowing if she didn't fight with all her strength she wouldn't make it to see the boy again.

**Are you lost?**

The Chimera got a strike in, but it wasn't its poisoned fangs nor was it deep enough for a fatal wound. She growled as she pressed harder. She needed to find him.

_**Will I find you again?** _

Finally the beast sunk its poisoned teeth into her chest, a strike she hadn't been prepared for. She laid there dying on the cold hard ground. The boy watched as her grey eyes became dull as his once had, but she had no one beside her.

**Are you alone? Are you afraid? Are you searching for me?**

Her final thoughts were that she was going to see him again as her eyes closed.

_Why did you go? I had to stay, now I'm searching for you._

The boy now stood in his personal space in the Isle of the Blest, waiting.

_**Will you wait? Will you wait? Will I see you again?** _

He saw a flash out of the corner of his eye and turned to find his soulmate. She was smiling as she saw him. The two ran to each other and fell into each other's arms. They held on tightly to another, not wanting to let go of another ever again. With tears in their eyes the girl finally spoke.

"Hello Seaweed Brain."

~Lady Tempus~


End file.
